The Green Jewel
by MidniteRoses666
Summary: A back story for Malhachite, a character who may show up in SageSaria's Story: Path of a Rising Sunn - EverQuest Fanfictions -
1. Chapter 1: Falter

In the warm dawn of the Faydark, summer's night had passed. The city of Kelethin, a home to Wood Elves and Half Elves, was up in it's casual business. A home, high in the city, near the top of the tall trees sheltered one Half Elf. Malhachite, a wandering adventurer, who had slain uncountable orcs, who ravished the forest floor with their putrid evil. As the sun's light glistened through the green leaves of the forest, Malhachite worked in his home. Prior awakening, he was about, placing on his armour and preparing his weapons.  
  
Inward he sheathed his Sword of the Bloodsworn, and upon his belt hung a Fleshgrinder, a stone bladed axe. Both weapons of magical substances, the Sword was charged with a Planar Energy, the Fleshgrinder imbued with a bolt of Flame to singe Malhachite's enemies to ash. Readying himself and holding his helmet under his arm, Malhachite walked out of his home to breath in the morning air. He stepped upon the wooden surface of platforms build around the trees, the lightweighted boots softly rubbing against the smooth wood. Off he ran, down the many ramps, across the bridges and finally arriving at the Lift. An engineering Wood Elf gave Malhachite a bow before turning the crank, lowering him to the Faydark flooring.  
  
Malhachite released a yawn, recieving a bit too much sleep made him somewhat exhausted. Thereafter, he was interupted by a call of a nearby Wood Elf, the familiar voice read in his head. Sunnburst, a friend he had known from not since her birth. The golden hair of her's flowing in the wind. Malhachite blankly looked at her, giving her a wave of recognition.  
  
"Hail, Sunnburst." Malhachite said, placing his helmet on his head, readying for his travels full of enemies. He eyed her quietly, never really having much to say. "Hail." replied Sunnburst, her sweet smile gleaming like the sun. If only she knew of the horrors seen day in and out for Malhachite, she would be the same as he. "I'm so joyed that you are home here in Kelethin, Malhachite! I haven't seen you for almost a year now! When I saw you yesterday, it was like you never had left."  
  
Malhachite nodded, trying to give a smile, but none came. He stood there, watching her in silence. "Whats the matter?" Sunnburst asked, her smile slowly fading. "Nothing..." Malhachite replied finally. Sunnburst took a seat on the flooring as Malhachite leaned on a tree. Sunnburst continued to talk away, Malhachite staying silent as he watched the gleaming light pass through the leaves. "So, how long are you staying?" Sunnburst questioned. "Actually...I'm going to be leaving sometime tonight." The words of Malhachite echoed in her ears.  
  
Sunnburst suddenly stood, begging Malhachite to stay. "No! You can't go, you just got here.." she stated, but Malhachite stayed in silence. She sighed and sat back down. "I got so lonely when you weren't here...and now you're leaving again." Sunnburst stood and began to walk away. Malhachite sighed and moved his way down the path, the path of loneliness, just like Sunnburst. He made his way off, walking into the Spires, built by the Wizards long ago. He spoke with the Nexus Scion, she giving him a magic jewel. In moments, the Spires began glowing as Malhachite disappeared to another place. He left the Faydark once more and entered the Nexus, the core of Norrath's moon, Luclin. He stepped off the center piece and walked down the stairs, heading to the dark and damp caverns of Paludal.  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Chapter 2 Loneliness

Malhachite walked upon the stone floor of the Nexus, center of Norrath's moon, Luclin. The thought of leaving once more was somewhat painful, but he was used to it, alone as usual. Silently he walked, thoughts dwelled within his head as he passed the many who used the Nexus as a gateway to Norrath. The Four Pillars they called it. South held Kunark, North held Antonica, East held Faydwer and West held Odus and Velious. Five continents, even now the word of a newly discovered continent had spread throughout the parallel planets.  
  
In the back of the Western Pillar's interior lay a Book of Knowledge, which transported the many to the Plane of Knowledge. A place where every race could dwell and not throw war with one another. Where many could toss away the differences they held. A place of peace, and a beautiful one at that. Malhachite found himself now in the Plane of Knowledge, the Center of the Universe. This was where travellers could walk half way across the planets within five minutes. The Portal Stones were the keys to each race and their lands.  
  
The many walked the pathways of knowledge, giving Malhachite a hailing as they passed in recognition of his existance. He slowly came to a pause as someone not ten paces ahead of him stood alone, the others passing them without recognition. Could this person actually be alive? Or was the Gods playing more tricks on him. Malhachite looked up, the shadow of this figure towering over his own. His emerald eyes glowed, the sun giving them a twinkling shine as the night came once more. Within the flash of a blink, the figure had disappeared.  
  
Malhachite awoke from his daze, glancing about to see where the figure went, but none reveiled itself. In fact, he was alone, the pathway before him was clear. Not a single life had been placed around him. Now he knew this was a sign from the Gods, but what did they want? A warning? A quest? Perhaps both. Malhachite pulled out his weapons in an instance at the sound of a metal scraping behind him. A sweep of it now shrilled in his ears as he turned around to find his own sword clash into a blow from another.  
  
The Shadow stood before him, wielding a glowing red blade and in the other hand, a blue. "What do you want?!" Malhachite called out to it, but not an answer had been given in reply. There he stood, facing into something that seemed almost like a dream, the swords holding together from the clash. "Who are you?" Malhachite called again, but not a word spoke. He grew angry, the wrinkled fury of his flesh overcoming his eyebrows. He broke free of the clash and readied himself for any other attack, staring down his opponent as the purple skies shot by, darkness overcoming the realm. 


End file.
